Drusilla
|Name = Drusilla |Status = Undead |Classification = Vampire |Affiliation = The Whirlwind Wolfram & Hart |Known relatives = Unidentified mother Unidentified uncle Unidentified sister Anne (sister) |Powers = * Advanced age gives her physical abilities superior to most other vampires and demons. * Clairvoyance, telepathy, aura-reading, precognition, and hypnosis. |Actor = Juliet Landau }} Drusilla (born c. 1840 in London) was a vampire with psychic powers and member of The Whirlwind. She was portrayed by Juliet Landau. History Human life and Angelus Not much is known about Drusilla's life prior to being sired. She had an uncle, a mother and two sisters - one of whom was apparently named Anne. One night, in 1860, while walking with her family, she was first seen by the vampire, Darla, who sensed what made Drusilla unique: she was not only chaste and sweet, but she also had visions of future events. Darla showed Drusilla to her lover, Angelus, who became instantly obsessed with the notion of not just killing the young woman, but with destroying her both emotionally and psychologically. At the time, Drusilla was fearful of her visions, which she regarded as a curse, as her mother had told her that they were an affront to the Lord. One day, after having the vision of a mine crash, in which two men died, she sought the help of a priest. She didn't realize that the man inside the confessional was Angelus, who had just killed the real priest. Drusilla told him about the vision and her fear of becoming evil, causing the bemused Angelus to taunt her by calling Drusilla a spawn of Satan and that she was fated to become evil. This was the first of the many tortures the sadistic Angelus visited upon Drusilla, slowly shattering her fragile psyche. After his initial stalkings, Angelus then proceeded to murder the entire family of Drusilla: her mother, uncle and two sisters. It is very likely he made her witness each one of the murders and then let her flee to revel in her suffering. With her sanity nearly shattered both by her visions as well as the deaths of her family and the psychological torture Angelus had devised, Drusilla sought refuge at the convent of the Sisters of Mercy, not realizing that Angelus had a taste for nuns. The Sisters of Mercy welcomed Drusilla, oblivious to the fact that Angelus was coming after her. The very same night Drusilla was supposed to take her holy orders, Angelus appeared and massacred the Sisters before Drusilla's eyes, finally destroying whatever hold of reality Drusilla had left after the deaths of her family. Then as she lay babbling and horrified on the floor after being forced to watch, Darla entered to survey Angelus' work. He explained to Darla that he believed death would merely release Drusilla of her suffering, and then tormented her a final time by having sex with Darla in front of her. Now considering her his masterpiece, Angelus sired her, despite Darla's objections of having a lunatic vampire alongside them. For the next twenty years, Drusilla joined Angelus and Darla's whirlwind, becoming Angelus' lover as well. The pure, shy girl had been replaced by a highly sexual predator who enjoyed preying on the weak and innocent, such as children, and also reveled in her psychic powers and her unique view of reality. She did retain a childlike quality and kept a collection of china dolls. However, after 20 years with her sire and "grandmother," as Dru called Darla, Drusilla began to desire a playmate of her own. The Poet By 1880, Drusilla had sired the young poet William (William later adopted the name Spike) after he had poured his heart out in poem to Cecily, a young noblewoman, who then rejected him. Shortly after Angelus was cursed with a soul, Spike and Drusilla (unaware of the ensoulment) split off from Darla and Angel to go their own way. Prague At some point before their arrival in Sunnydale, in mid-1997, Spike was nearly dusted by an angry mob and Drusilla was kidnapped and tortured by a human inquisitor, leaving her in a weakened and frail condition. Spike, infuriated and full of wrath, killed the inquisitor and saved Drusilla. Spike cared for her, and the couple decided to travel to the Hellmouth in hopes that its energy would help to restore Drusilla's strength and health. Sunnydale They arrived in Sunnydale in the episode "School Hard", and Spike quickly began plotting the death of the Buffy and began plotting the downfall of the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. When he discovered that Drusilla could be cured by the blood of her sire, Spike captured Angel and allowed Drusilla to torture him until it was time to perform the ritual. Although Buffy and her friends saved Angel, the ritual was successful. Drusilla, fully restored, now began to care of Spike, who had been badly burnt and temporarily paralyzed by Buffy's attack. When Angel reverted to Angelus, he re-joined the couple. Drusilla soon killed Kendra, another Slayer, by hypnotizing her and slicing her throat. Kendra is the only Slayer known to have been killed by Drusilla. When Angel decided to reactivate the demon Acathla and suck the world into a hellish demon dimension, Drusilla was delighted by Angelus's determination, and she also encouraged his ongoing sexual attention. However, both dynamics strongly disturbed Spike, who wanted Drusilla to himself again and did not particularly want the world to end. Spike decided to help Buffy save the world in exchange for his and Drusilla's safe passage from Sunnydale. Drusilla resisted Spike's betrayal of Angelus, and he attacked her, ultimately breaking her neck and carrying her unconscious body from the fray. Break-up with Spike Drusilla and Spike fled to South America, where Drusilla became disillusioned with Spike. Spike's alliance with the Slayer, combined with Dru's skills of foresight and perception, proved to her that Spike was now tainted (not "demon enough" for her). Drusilla broke up with Spike and started a relationship with a chaos demon, and he rejected her offer to remain friends. Los Angeles After Wolfram & Hart had brought Darla back as a human to torture Angel and hopefully make him evil, the law office learned she was dying. Rather then let her die, Drusilla was called in to sire Darla (Charles Gunn commenting that the idea of the 'granddaughter' remaking the 'grandmother' freaked him out almost more than the traditional blood-sucking did). Drusilla placed Darla in a nursery under a star filled sky, seeing it not as a death, but as a birth. When Angel arrived to stake Darla before she rose, Drusilla battled him, giving Darla enough time to rise. The newly sired Darla and Drusilla would fight briefly before Darla came to the conclusion that she was better off as a vampire. They then murdered everyone in a clothing store before going to a Wolfram & Hart party with the intent to slaughter everyone there. Angel locked the two vampires inside, allowing it to happen and preventing the humans' escape; only Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan were spared, so that they could provide Darla and Drusilla with inside information later. Shortly afterwards, Drusilla and Darla began recruiting demons who enjoyed carnage, wanting to turn LA into a demon playground. After they began recruiting demons to assist in their plans, Angel--currently in a darker phase due to his inability to 'save' Darla--set Drusilla and Darla on fire, badly, if temporarily, disfiguring them. Return to Sunnydale Drusilla returned to Sunnydale in the episode "Crush" to persuade Spike to join Darla and herself in reforming their "family" unit, but instead, Spike seized the opportunity to try to prove his love for Buffy by offering to stake Drusilla. Heartbroken by the actions of her former lover, Drusilla departed Sunnydale and remains at large. However, in season seven of Buffy, the First Evil impersonated Drusilla in an unsuccessful attempt to break Spike's spirit. Asylum Recently, Dru was seen in an asylum, having apparently been discovered after a recent feeding in the streets and brought in for treatment. Unfortunately, the doctors proved woefully inadequate to deal with her mental state, Dru having fallen into depression with Darla's death and Angel and Spike's redemption. She spent her time making drawings of recent events in Angel and Spike's lives that the doctors assumed to be symbolic rather than literal, such as Angel's dragon representing her fury at them for abandoning her. After she attacked and killed several doctors in the asylum, she apparently suffered a complete mental breakdown as LA was sent to Hell, awakening in what appeared to be a hallucination of her old human life, where she was still human and living with her parents. Las Vegas Recently Drusilla has been found in the arms of another male being (species unknown, however looks human), she says she is still in love with Spike and has plans. The male says Spike has his soul. Powers and abilities Drusilla has the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire. She is immortal, regenerates damage, drains human blood to survive, and is stronger than most humans. Drusilla's technique in combat, although awkward-looking, has allowed her to hold her own in a fight against Angel (in "Reunion") and Spike (in "Becoming, Part Two"), along with holding her own against Kendra the Vampire Slayer (in "Becoming, Part One") before using the hypnosis technique and then killing her. It was also in this fight with Kendra that Drusilla showed that her fingernails are sharper than one would normally expect, as she uses them to slit Kendra's throat. Darla had demonstrated a similar technique when she sired Angel; whether this is due to her vampiric abilities or physical manipulation of her nails is unclear. Like all vampires, she is vulnerable to holy items and sunlight, can be killed by decapitation or a stake to the heart, and cannot enter the home of a living human without being invited by someone who lives there first. Drusilla is also a seer with minor psychic abilities. She receives vivid visions that contain possible glimpses of the future, and can also see into people's minds and project false imagery into them (e.g. in "Becoming, Part Two", when she convinces Giles that she is really Jenny Calendar). Drusilla had these powers since before being made a vampire; their source or cause is unknown. She is also capable of hypnotizing people, mesmerizing her prey and rendering them helpless, which she achieves by catching their gazes, pointing her fingers towards her victim's eyes and whispering to them ("Be in me"). Drusilla uses this technique to murder Kendra in the episode "Becoming, Part One", and earlier in Season Two, taunts and threatens Spike's academic minion, Dalton, with her talents. The Master uses a similar skill to paralyze Buffy in "Prophecy Girl." Unlike most vampires shown on the series, Drusilla rarely is shown in her demonic form. Usually, only when she is about to kill someone does her face change. Personality Drusilla has been described as many things through out the series of Buffy and Angel. She is widely known as 'insane' and Darla described her as 'a lunatic'. Spike commented that she 'never stopped surprising him'.. Spike also said that she 'still had a bit of child in her' in contradiction to Angelus's comment on her insanity. Appearances *''Becoming, Part Two'' ''Buffy'' Season 5/''Angel'' Season 2 *''Dear Boy'' *''Fool for Love'' *''Darla'' *''The Trial'' *''Reunion'' *''Redefinition'' *''Crush'' ''Buffy'' Season 7 *''Lessons'' *''Bring on the Night'' *''Lies My Parents Told Me'' ''Angel'' Season 5 *''Destiny'' *''The Girl in Question'' Angel: After the Fall *''Angel: Drusilla #24'' *''Angel: Drusilla #25'' }} Gallery :See Drusilla/Gallery Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Masters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:LGBT individuals Category:Psychics, seers and telepaths Category:Disguises of the First Evil Category:Females Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Wolfram & Hart freelancers Category:Spike Category:Angel Category:Rome residents Category:London residents Category:Big Bads Category:The Whirlwind Category:English individuals